El Invierno del Dragón
by Kamy-La
Summary: Cuando Iori decidió pasar el invierno en las montañas, jamás pensó que tendría que convivir con su eterno rival... Y mucho menos que esa convivencia le abriría un nuevo camino de vida, camino que deberían transitar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**El Invierno del Dragón**

**Capítulo 1¿Casualidad o Destino?**

Definitivamente el invierno había llegado para quedarse, a través del enorme ventanal de su departamento Iori lanzó una rápida ojeada al cielo de la ciudad, un cigarrillo a punto de consumirse colgaba de sus labios. Osaka lucía gris, mucho más que de costumbre, exhaló el humo sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de coger el cigarro, luego, aplastó la colilla en el cenicero y tomando su bolso se dirigió hacia la puerta de su apartamento. Había decidido pasar el invierno en la montaña y era mejor apurarse si quería estar antes del atardecer en su cabaña.

El ascensor se detuvo en el sótano, sus puertas se abrieron para dar paso a un agotado pelirrojo. La gira con su grupo musical se había prolongado más de lo debido y necesitaba relajarse y olvidarse de todo y todos, al menos durante un tiempo. Por un instante recordó al joven Kusanagi, pero deshecho el pensamiento casi al instante; en realidad estaba cansado y correr detrás de ese insulso y arrogante jovencito no entraba en sus planes, no por el momento. Abrió la maletera de su auto y tiró dentro el bolso, sin prisa subió a su coche y enrumbó a la salida del subterráneo, ya en la calle se dio cuenta que la temperatura era más fría de lo que supuso y si bien todavía no había empezado a nevar lo mas probable es que en unas cuantas horas la nieve se haría presente en toda su magnitud.

Después de comprar lo necesario para la larga temporada que pasaría en la cabaña acudió a un cafetín a tomarse un refrigerio que le permitiera aguantar el hambre hasta llegar a su destino pues no tenía intención de parar a mitad del camino en alguno de esos "restaurantes", si se les podía llamar así a esa clase de lugares, entonces pues, lo mejor sería llenar el estómago para evitarse una posible intoxicación a futuro.

Llevaba conduciendo casi una hora, ya había salido de la ciudad y se dirigía por una desviación hacía las montañas, el clima empeoraba a cada instante y una fina nevada caía desde hacía unos quince minutos transformando el asfalto del camino en una peligrosa pista de patinaje blanco. Ojeó el marcador de velocidad. Sip, mantenía una velocidad irracionalmente alta, pero para quien tiene un límite de vida como él, qué peligro podía haber en conducir a casi cien kilómetros por hora sobre un suelo escarchado y encima fumando y con el...

_¡Un momento¿Que mierda era esa "un límite de vida"? _

Sus anchos hombros se sacudieron en una amarga y apagada risa.

_Olvídalo Iori, ni siquiera en eso eres especial__. Los humanos comunes y corrientes también tienen un límite de vida__. Mas aún Yagami, hay niños que nacen condenados a morir y otros a los que se les niega el derecho hasta de respirar en este asqueroso mundo._

_¡No! definitivamente si eres especial o diferente se debe a tus flamas púrpuras nada más que a eso. Lo sabes verdad, lo sabes y te repulsa la idea que un asesino tenga... ¡SUFICIENTE!_

Frunció el ceño, a que venían esos pensamientos oscuros y deprimentes, acaso podía hacer algo para cambiar su futuro, su destino o el de cualquier otro. No, no podía, entonces pues, ese sentir estaba demás; tiró la colilla del cigarrillo por la ventana del auto. Maldición. Odiaba ponerse en ese plan. No era su culpa. Él no había pedido nacer y no pasaría el resto de su vida lloriqueando como una niñita mimada.

_¡Rayos! Quizás no fue tan buena idea venir a este fin de mundo con más compañía que mi propia sombra._

_Demasiado tarde para arrepentirte Yagami, con el clima en este estado no podrías llegar a la ciudad antes de que empezara a nevar en serio, así que arroja todos esos estúpidos pensamientos a la basura y continúa tu camino. Un Yagami tiene un tiempo determinado de vida y tú vas a disfrutar el tuyo de la mejor manera posible._

Disminuyó la velocidad del auto al tomar una curva bastante cerrada y cuando iba a retomar la recta el coche dio un bote en el camino, maldijo para sus adentros y estaba decidido a continuar sin prestarle mayor atención al percance, pero una rápida mirada al espejo lo obligó a frenar imprudentemente.

Bajó del coche y se acercó cautelosamente hasta el trozo de metal cubierto por la escarcha, con la punta de su bota lo removió para tratar de identificarlo. Era un pedazo de metal blanco ahuecado lleno de raspaduras y abolladura, una parte de la pieza de metal que sirve para proteger las llantas de las motocicletas, en el lugar del corte y donde la pintura se había desconchado no se veían rastros de herrumbre, por lo tanto el incidente era reciente. Levantó la vista del metal y recorrió el perímetro buscando otros indicios del "supuesto accidente". No tardó en encontrarlos, a pocos metros de ahí y a pesar de la escarcha que cubría las huellas se podía notar claramente las marcas dejadas por los neumáticos al patinar aparatosamente en el asfalto.

Siguió las huellas que lo condujeron hasta un lado del camino donde encontró varios trozos de espejos y uno que otro pedazo de metal retorcido; al final un pequeño pero robusto arbusto arrancado casi en su totalidad de la tierra servia de límite entre la carretera y una suave pendiente de unos ocho metros de profundidad, y le confirmaba cual había sido el destino de la motocicleta y de su conductor.

Encogió los hombros con indiferencia, mucho mejor para él. No sentía deseos de jugar al buen samaritano. Con suerte para el infeliz que descansaba en el fondo del barranco alguien lo encontraría, de lo contrario tendría que esperar a que llegara la primavera; pues, desde donde él se encontraba hasta llegar a su destino no habían más paradas, el celular se quedó en el departamento y no _¡Definitivamente NO!_ regresaría hasta la estación de gasolina para reportar un cadáver. Ése no era su estilo.

Dio la espalda al barranco y se dirigió a su auto, en el camino sacó un cigarrillo más del paquete que guardaba en el bolsillo del abrigo, lo puso entre sus labios y levantó el índice para encenderlo cuando se quedó de piedra. Ahí, a escasos metros de donde se encontraba se podía ver una parte de una pierna humana enfundada en unas botas oscuras y cubiertas por unos pantalones de mezclilla también oscuros, el resto del cuerpo estaba oculto por unos espesos matorrales, Yagami tensó el cuerpo, indeciso sobre si acercarse a socorrer al infeliz o seguir su camino como si nada. Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión sus pies ya se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba el accidentado, al llegar solo vio a una persona inconsciente o quizás muerta boca abajo, vestida con una casaca de cuero negro, los pantalones negros también y un casco protegiéndole la cabeza. Se agachó para darle la vuelta y al hacerlo, el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios cayó al suelo.

_¡KYO!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: ¿Castigo o Premio?**

Yagami no lo podía creer, ahí a sus pies tenía al heredero y sucesor del Clan Kusanagi. Rápidamente, sin pérdida de tiempo, se arrodillo junto a Kyo y retiró cuidadosamente el casco, posó sus dedos en el cuello del joven y suspiró aliviado al comprobar el pulso; sin embargo, el Kusanagi estaba frío. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desmayado entre el suelo y la escarcha? Solo Dios lo sabría. Un suave gemido de dolor proveniente del desmayado Kyo, sacó a Yagami de sus cavilaciones, era mejor que dejara las preguntas para cuando Kyo estuviera consciente y pudiera responderlas, por el momento lo más importante era sacarlo de ahí.

Tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo del joven y lo depositó en el asiento trasero de su auto, se quitó el abrigo y cubrió con el a Kyo; luego, se sentó al volante y sin pensarlo siquiera enrumbo a toda velocidad hacía su cabaña. Lo ideal habría sido llevarlo a un hospital, pero, por la zona no había ninguno, además Kyo no daba muestras de fracturas y el casco lo había protegido de algún posible daño cerebral, no así de las contusiones que de seguro cubrían el cuerpo del muchacho. Por si fuera poco, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado a la intemperie recibiendo el frío de la escarcha y....

-¡Maldición! - Yagami tomó con fuerza el volante, mientras miraba por el espejo el pálido rostro de Kyo - ¡Siempre haces lo mismo, Kyo! - Reclamó, como si el joven pudiera responderle. - ¡Nunca piensas en mí! - Continuó, levantando el tono, alterado sin poder ocultar su preocupación - ¿Crees acaso que yo no me merezco un descanso? ¿Acaso sabes o te has tomado la molestia de averiguar cuán pesada es mi carga? ¿No, verdad? ¿Para qué? ¡Solo eres un mocoso egoísta, infantil y caprichoso!

De pronto, Kyo lanzó un gemido lastimero, lleno de dolor, como si supiera que estaba siendo regañado. Yagami se calló en el acto, hundió el pie en el acelerador y se concentró en el camino, ya tendría tiempo de reprocharle su conducta infantil.

_¡Ah! Pero en cuanto te recuperes, Kyo, te daré la paliza de tu vida, te lo juro. ¡Como que me llamo Yagami Iori!_- pensó ofuscado

En menos de veinte minutos, estacionaba el coche frente a una cabaña de madera, de aspecto rústico y estilo occidental. Bajó precipitadamente del auto y corrió a abrir la puerta de la cabaña. Se dirigió directamente al dormitorio y de un armario de madera oscura tomó una sábana, con ella en la mano volvió a la sala y la tendió sobre el enorme sofá que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, acto seguido depositó en la chimenea algunos troncos que habían en una cesta al costado del hogar y haciendo uso de sus llamas los encendió. Luego regresó al dormitorio e ingresó al baño, abrió una pequeña alacena empotrada y sacó de ella algodón, gasas, esparadrapo, tijeras y desinfectante, estaba por regresar a la sala cuando noto el humo.

-¡¿Pero, qué mierda pasa ahora?! - dijo

Salió rápidamente a cerciorarse que la cabaña no estuviera prendida en llamas cuando se dio cuenta de su torpeza. Al encender la chimenea había olvidado abrir el ducto de salida y el humo al no poder subir, simplemente regresaba, inundando todo el ambiente.

Se acercó al hogar y movió la palanca que estaba al costado; al abrirse el conducto, un poco de la nieve que se había acumulado cayó dentro y amenazó con apagar el fuego, un rápido atizar los troncos les devolvió la vida a las llamas. Colocó el atizador en su lugar, miró alrededor sintiendo que todo estaba bajo control, entonces, salió a buscar su carga.

Abrió la puerta del auto y retiró el abrigo del cuerpo de Kyo. Este, al sentir el cambio de temperatura, se estremeció a pesar de continuar inconsciente y con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz tomó al muchacho en sus brazos. Subió los peldaños y ayudándose con su pie cerró la puerta de la cabaña, luego, dejó a Kyo sobre la sábana y con ayuda de las tijeras procedió a cortar poco a poco las destrozadas ropas del muchacho.

Revisó con cuidado el cuerpo del joven, el casco lo había protegido de lastimarse el rostro y la cabeza, pero, su cuerpo debía estar seriamente golpeado, la manga izquierda de la casaca estaba rota, producto del roce con el asfalto y con las piedrecillas del camino; como consecuencia, el brazo izquierdo de Kyo tenía raspaduras que abarcaban casi la totalidad del miembro. Las piedrecillas del camino y el pavimento habían desgarrado la piel del brazo, en especial la del codo y se habían pegado a las heridas más profundas. El otro brazo parecía haber corrido con mejor suerte, aún así, lo revisó para descartar una posible fractura. Afortunadamente, solo tenía moretones, ahora le tocaba el turno a sus piernas. Su pierna derecha no mostraba signos de haber sufrido heridas serias, la tela del pantalón estaba intacta y cuando la corto la piel solo mostraba moretones, pero, el lado de la pierna izquierda estaba hecho jirones y si la apariencia que daba el brazo era lastimero, la de la pierna era preocupante, la piel estaba desgarrada a la altura de las caderas, parte del muslo, rodilla y pantorrilla y en cada uno de esos lugares se habían incrustados pequeñas y no tan pequeñas piedrecillas, ennegreciendo la zona, ensuciando e infectando las heridas. Afortunadamente para Kyo sus botas habían protegido sus pies y tobillos y si bien todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de hematomas no había señales de huesos rotos.

Tomó un buen pedazo de algodón, lo embebió en el desinfectante y empezó a limpiar las heridas de su brazo. Primero, el área menos dañada y luego donde las heridas eran más grandes y profundas; mientras lo hacía, Kyo empezó a quejarse, trataba de causarle el menor dolor posible, pero en su interior sabía que sería inútil.

Quince minutos después se daba por vencido, a pesar de intentarlo, las piedrecillas eran muy difíciles de retirar y cuando pretendía despegarlas de la piel de Kyo solo lograba que se introdujeran más y más; ni siquiera las pinzas que consiguió para ayudarse en la tarea daban resultado. Dejó el algodón sobre la mesa, cogió un paquete de gasa y tomó a Kyo en brazos.

-Lo siento Kusanagi, solo hay una forma de limpiar tus heridas. - dijo - Por tu bien, esperó que no recobres el conocimiento.

Con cuidado llevó al muchacho hasta el baño, lo sentó al borde de la bañera, manteniéndolo junto a su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo mientras con la otra mano abría la ducha. Luego lo metió bajo el potente chorro de agua y con ayuda de la gasa procedió a limpiar las heridas frotando las zonas donde veía acumulación de piedrecillas y suciedad que no había podido retirar con el algodón. La fricción provocó que Kyo recuperara el conocimiento, el dolor lo hacía estremecerse y tratar de zafarse del abrazo de Yagami, pero, este no se lo permitió. Lo sujetó firmemente, casi con violencia y continúo limpiando las heridas de Kyo sin querer prestar atención a sus gemidos y sollozos.

La peor parte ocurrió cuando tuvo que limpiar la zona cercana a la rodilla. Ahí la herida era más profunda y estaba negra debido a la coagulación de la sangre en unión con la suciedad. Además era una zona bastante extensa, casi abarcaba la palma de su mano. Sería mejor no prolongar inútilmente el dolor de Kusanagi, asearlo lo más rápido posible, para que así pudiera descansar y recuperar las fuerzas.

No fue fácil, Kyo se debatió entre sus brazos, sollozó y gimió, balbuceando incoherencias y quejándose continuamente.

-¡No!... ¡Por favor!... ¡Detente!.... ¡Duele!..... ¡Basta, basta! – se quejaba lastimeramente el joven Kusanagi

Intentó liberarse del agarre de Yagami y solo consiguió ser sujetado con mayor rudeza. Un ahogado sollozo escapó de sus labios y luego su cuerpo se tensó durante un breve momento para luego relajarse en la paz de la inconsciencia.

Iori suspiró aliviado al sentir que Kyo perdía el conocimiento y se apresuró en terminar de limpiarlo, no quería que el joven volviera a sufrir inútilmente. Cerró el grifo y lo recostó en la tina, luego, se dirigió hasta la repisa de las toallas y tomó la más grande que tenía cubriendo con ella a Kyo. Regresó al dormitorio y del armario sacó un juego de sábanas, una colcha gruesa, un edredón de plumas y unos pijamas de algodón afranelado. Preparó la cama para recibir a Kyo y dejó aparte los pijamas. Volvió al baño y aprovechando que Kyo estaba en la bañera desmayado lo secó con gran cuidado, luego lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó a la cama. Cubrió las heridas con gasas y esparadrapo, le puso el pijama y lo metió bajo las cobijas.

Suspiró, aliviado y cansado. Ahora sí, por fin podría descansar, tenía medio cuerpo mojado y sentía los músculos tensos, dio la vuelta y se fue al baño, se quitó las ropas, abrió la ducha y se metió bajo el chorro de agua por diez minutos, después, usó una toalla para frotar vigorosamente su cuerpo y aliviar un poco la tensión muscular. Desnudo y descalzo regresó al dormitorio, del armario sacó unos pantalones de pijama. Él jamás usaba ropa para dormir, pero tenía sueño, estaba cansado y acostarse desnudo con Kyo al lado, no le pareció buena idea. Antes de levantar las cobijas y tumbarse junto a Kusanagi, no pudo evitar el sonreír.

- Sin lugar a dudas Kusanagi, eres mi karma. ¿No? - dijo en voz alta, como si Kyo pudiera escucharle - Eso me pasa por quejarme.

Se metió bajo los cobertores y poco después dormía placidamente al lado de su enemigo mortal Kusanagi Kyo.


End file.
